jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Nox
Darth Nox, geboren mit dem Namen Kallig war ein Sith-Lord und Nachfahre des legendären dunklen Lords Aloysius Kallig. Nox war sehr stark in der Macht und besaß die seltene Gabe Geister von großen Entfernungen aus, anzulocken. Biographie Frühe Jahre Nox' Familie wurde von dem Sith-Imperium versklavt und musste sehr viele Jahre lang grausame Tätigkeiten vollbringen. Als ein Sklave bedroht wurde, schritt er ein, da er diesen kannte. Jedoch wurde Noy zum Tode verurteilt, allerdings spürte ein Aufseher die Stärke der Macht in ihm, sodass dieser nach Korriban geschickt wurde. Ausbildung auf Korriban In der Sith-Akademie angekommen, wurde der neue Sith-Akolyth von seinem neuen Lehrmeister Harkun und dessen anderen Schülern empfangen. Harkun zeigte sich nicht erfreut darüber, dass ein Sklave zu einem Sith-Inquisitor aufgestiegen war, weshalb er seinen Lieblingsschüler Ffon Althe immer wieder lobte. Als erstes bekam Nox von Harkun die Aufgabe den Einsiedler Spindrall aufzusuchen. Später beauftragte er ihn ein Sith-Holocron aus einem Grab auf Korriban zu holen, in der Hoffnung, dass Nox dabei umkommt. Nachdem er Machtblitze auf das Holocron wirken lassen musste, konnte er das Holocron Harkun überreichen. Bei der nächsten Aufgabe sollte Nox drei Tafeln in den Gräbern des Tulak Hords scannen. Vor der ersten Tafel angekommen, musste sich Nox erst gegen einige Tuk'ata beweisen. Als er schließlich auch die restlichen Tafeln gescannt hatte, bekam er den Auftrag gegen Ffon Althe anzutreten. Die Kontrahenten sollten versuchen einen Dashade, welcher in der Stasiskammer gehalten wurde zu befreien und danach eine geheimnisvolle Karte herzubringen. Der erste Gefährte Als der junge Akolyth in Naga Sadows Grab auf Korriban eindrang um den dort befindlichen Dashade zu befreien, kämpfte Nox erstmals gegen einige alte Attentäterdroiden und befreite den Dashade. Doch dieser, mit dem Namen Khem Val, war sehr angriffslustig und griff seinen befreier sofort an. Nach einem blutigen Kampf bebezwang er den Dashade und als Zeichen der Schwäche musste der Khem Val von nun an Nox als Gefährte dienen. Als der Akolyth zusammen mit seinem neuen Gefährten versuchten aus Naga Sadows Grab zu entkommen, mussten Nox zunächst einen Terentatek mit bloßer Körperkraft besiegen, da der Terentatek machtresistent war, wobei ihm der Dashade sehr half. Kurz darauf in Harkuns Büro angekommen stellte Nox ihm Hakrun seinen neuen Begleiter vor, welchen er in Sadows Gruft erweckt hatte. Schließlich tauchte zeitgleich auch Ffon Althe auf. Ffon beteuerte, dass sein Rivale einen Trick angewandt haben muss, doch Harkun brachte den Sith zum Schweigen. Nun tauchte auch noch Lord Zash auf und verlangte zu erfahren, wer den Dashade befreit hatte. Harkun erwähnte, dass Ffon es gewesen wäre, als jedoch Zash Ffon persönlich fragte, berichtigte er, er sei es nicht gewesen. Daraufhin tötete sie Ffon und nahm Nox als neuen Schüler an. Nachdem Zash ihren neuen Schüler willkommen hieß gab sie diesem ihr altes Lichtschwert und beauftragte ihn, sie auf Dromund Kaas aufzusuchen. Bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte aufzubrechen, wurde Zashs Lehrling von einigen Schülern des Sith-Lords Darth Skotia, der ein großer Rivale Zashs war, angegriffen. Nachdem er diese besiegte, nahm er eine Fähre zu der Sith-Hauptwelt Dromund Kaas, auf der Zash schon auf Nox wartete. Ausbildung auf Dromund Kaas Als Zashs neuer Schüler auf Dromund Kaas ankam, begegnete er Darth Skotia, welcher immer wieder versuchte die neuen Schüler zu verängstigen. In Lord Zashs Gemächern angekommen, gab diese ihrem neuen Schüler den Auftrag ihren Erzrivalen Darth Skotia zu töten. Skotia wurde jedoch immer von seiner treuen trandoshanischen Leibgarde bewacht, weshalb der Auftrag Zashs nicht einfach für den jungen Sith werden würde. Also musste Nox ein spezielles Gerät auf Dromund Kaas finden, damit er den Cyborg bei ihrem späteren Kampf schwächen und so auch besiegen könne. Da der Sith-Lord immer von seinen Leibwächtern bewacht werden wurde, besorgte er sich das Relikt von Skotia, mit welchem er den Trandoshanern den Befehl gab einem neuen Meister, nämlich ihm, zu dienen, was diese daraufhin auch taten. Gemeinsam griffen Nox, die Trandoshander und Khem Val Skotia an und töteten ihn sogleich. Danach meldete er sich, wie Zash ihm zuvor befohlen hatte in der Nexusraum-Cantina bei ihr. Tulak Hords Macht Nachdem Skotia von Nox und dessen Begleitern ermordet worden war, war der Weg für Darth Zash freigeräumt. Sie übernahm Skotias Büro und fand mehrere Inschriften und Relikte alter Sith-Lords. Zash hatte ein Gespräch mit Darth Thanaton geführt und manipulierte diesen so erfolgreich, sodass sie, anstatt als Gefangene als Darth aus der Angelegenheit herauskam. Dromund Kaas Zash und ihr Schüler verfolgten die Idee Tulak Hords Macht zu nutzen um diese für sich zu nutzen und so zu den zum mächtigsten Sith des Sith-Imperiums zu werden. Als erstes sollte Nox ein Artefakt im Tempel der Dunklen Seite finden, welcher sich ebenfalls auf Dromund Kaas befand. Im Tempel - in dem vor kurzem die Geister verstorbener Sith-Lords erweckt wurden, da einige Möchtegern-Sith die Schätze des Tempels gestohlen haben - befand sich eine Vielzahl von korrumpierten und verrückt gewordenen Forschern und Sith, doch es gab eine Kammer, in der eines von Tulak Hords Artefakten sein sollte. Vor dieser Kammer fürchteten sich viele, da jeder der es gewagt hatte sie zu betreten, niemals wieder heraus gekommen war und man vermutete, dass dort ein grausames Monster lebe. Doch als Nox die Kammer betrat konnte er zunächst nichts gefährliches erkennen. Als er dann in der Mitte des Raums stand, wurde er gegen die Decke geschmissen und fiel auf den harten Steinboden. Vor ihm stand ein unbekannter Macht-Geist, allerding stand Nox wieder auf und entfesselte durch seine Zorn einige Machtblitze, welche jedoch durch den Macht-Geist hindurch glitten. Als Nox daraufhin gewürgt wurde und kurz davor war ohnmächtig zu werden, ließ ihn der Macht-Geist los und erklärte ihm, dass dieser sein Nachfahre sei. Der Vorfahre und Bewohner der Grabkammer entpuppte sich als Kallig, ein Sith-Lord, der früher angesehen und sehr mächtig gewesen war. Als nächstes wurde der junge Sith von seiner Meisterin durch Holoprojektor kontaktiert und wollte wissen, ob er Tulak Hords erstes Holocron geborgen hat. Als Nox dies sagte, erwiderte Zash, dass sie eine Überraschung für den Sith-Schüler hätte. In Skotias ehemaligen Gemächern angekommen, die Zash nach dessen Tod an sich genommen hatte, überreichte er ihr Tulak Hords Holocron. Zash sagte, dass im Raumhafen von Dromund Kaas Nox' Geschenk warten würde: Ein neuer Fury-Klasse Abfangjäger. Darth Imperius bekam von Darth Zash mit dem Schiff auch den Droiden, der für das Schiff verantwortlich war und der es intakt hielt: 2V-R8. R8 war zeitgleich auch der zweite Gefährte des Sith-Inquisitors. Balmorra Danach flog er mit seiner brandneuen Fury nach Balmorra und wurde von Major Bessiker begrüßt und gebeten in ein Labor einzudringen, dass von mutierten Colicoiden besiedelt war, und um geheime Informationen zu besorgen. Als sich Nox durch die von Colicoiden verseuchte Kammer gekämpft hatte, gelangte dieser in Besitz eines Berichts, in dem aufgezeichnet war, wie schnell sich die Colicoiden durch den Giftmüll in tödliche Killermaschinen entwickelten. Als Bessiker den Bericht erhielt schickte er Nox aus, einen ehemaligen Forscher der zur Republik übergelaufen war, zu finden und her zu bringen. Als Nox den Deserteur in seinem Zelt aufgespürt, dessen Wachen niedergestreckt und den Forscher bewusstlos geschlagen hatte kamen Nox mehrere imperiale Wachposten zu Hilfe die den Forscher zu Major Bessiker brachten. Nox wurde dann per Holokommunikator von Bessiker gebeten dessen Sohn, Hiran Bessiker, zu befreien der gerade die Ausbildung zum Sith beendet hatte und von Jedi gefangen genommen wurde. Als Nox dann Hiran befreite, forderte dieser einen Kampf. Nox tötete Hiran und kehrte zu Major Bessiker zurück. Bessiker, außer sich vor Wut, wollte seinen Sohn rächen und griff daraufhin Nox an, doch dieser folterte Bessiker bis er starb. Als Nox dann von dem republikanischen Forscher ein Mittel bekommen hatte, dass den jungen Sith vor den Giften der Colicoiden schützen sollte tötete dieser den Forscher, um keine Zeugen zu hinterlassen, die Berichten könnten wie Bessiker starb. In der mit Gift gefüllten Kammer angekommen, sah der Inquisitor schon das Sith-Holocron des Tulak Hord auf dessen Podest stehen. Doch gerade als Nox in die große giftdurchtränkte Pfütze lief, überraschte ihn die Colicoiden-Königin, die aus dem Boden emporstieg. Sie hatte anscheinend ein unterirdisches Tunnelsystem entwickelt, dass es ihr ermöglicht jede Bewegung wahrzunehmen. Als er dann von der Königin und dessen Schergen zurückgedrängt wurde, kämpfte er sich verzweifelt durch, tötete die Colicoiden und nahm das Holocron an sich. Dann berichtete er Darth Zash von seinem Erfolg und bekam den Auftrag nach Nar Shaddaa zu fliegen, dort sollte ihn ein Kontaktmann erwarten und Nox sollte seinen eigenen Kult bekommen. Nar Shaddaa Als Nox auf Nar Shaddaa landete und in die Kammer zu seinem Kontaktmann trat, erkannte er, dass sein Kontaktmann und dessen Schwester von anderen Mitgliedern des Kults gefangen gehalten wurden. Nox befreite die beiden Kontaktpersonen und verteidigte sie gegen die Angreifer. Bei den Kontaktpersonen handelte es sich um die beiden Kultmitglieder Rylee Dray und Destris Veran. Diese berichteten Nox vom Kult der Kreischenden Klinge und dessen Anführer und Diktator Paladius. Um die Aufmerksamkeit Paladius' zu wecken sollte Nox erstmal eine Bewegung aus Raufbolden und Kriminellen zerschlagen, die Krayt-Bande. Nachdem dies geschehen ist, zogen sich Nox und dessen Kontaktpersonen in das Quartier vom Hause Strell zurück. Sogleich erfuhren sie, dass Paladius ein Treffen mit den Kultisten plante, in einer großen Halle. Dann planten sie, wie sie Paladius zeigen könnten, dass Nox ein ernstzunehmender Gegner sei und kamen zu dem Schluss zu einem Duros zu gehen, der illegal mit Sprengstoff handelte. Als Nox mit dem Duros verhandeln wollte, um ihn zu überreden die Leitungen und Rohre unter der Halle auf Kommando zu sprengen, winkte dieser ab, sodass Nox gewalttätig werden musste um den Duros zu überreden. Als Nox dann in der Halle eintraf, sah er dass Paladius in Form eines Hologramms zu dessen Kultisten sprach. Nox sagte Paladius sei schwach und sagte er würde beweisen, dass er der Mächtigere sei. Somit drückte Nox auf den Fernzünder, damit die Rohre explodieren und den Kult in Angst und Schrecken versetzen könnten. Es gab nur selten Erdbeben auf Nar Shaddaa, weshalb beinahe der gesamte Kult vor Nox' Macht erzitterte. Ein paar wenige Kultisten stellten sich Nox auf Geheiß von Paladius entgegen, aber konnten nicht viel ausrichten. Wenig später, im Hause Strell bekam Nox von Paladius eine Nachricht, dass er sich mit ihm treffen wolle aber Nox vermutete eine Falle, ging jedoch trotzdem. Als Nox eintraf sah er wie Rylee und Destris gefangen genommen wurden. Paladius bot Nox einen Drink an, doch Nox beließ es dabei. Paladius sagte, er wüsste wonach Nox suche aber er würde es ihm nicht geben. Dann spürte Paladius einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust und Paladius gestand ihm: Er würde Nox seine Verbindung zur Macht nehmen. Als dann ein Kampf entbrannt, tötete Nox Paladius und dessen Leibwächter und nahm das Artefakt an sich. Nun war Nox der Anführer der Kreischenden Kling und übergab diesen Posten Destris Veran. Tatooine Für das nächste Artefakt sollte Nox nach Tatooine. Dort traf er auf den ehemaligen Piraten Andronikos Revel, der gleichzeitig auch dessen nächster Gefährte war. Andronikos erzählte Nox, einer seiner ehemaligen Piraten-Kollegen, hätte das Artefakt an sich genommen. Durch dieses Holocron wurden Revels Leute verrückt und drehten durch, weshalb er es fortschaffen wollte. Doch bevor er diesen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen konnte, übernahm Andronikos' Kollege das Artefakt an sich und sperrte ihn in einer Rettungskapsel ein. Andronikos hatte Glück gehabt, dass er von einem imperialen Schiff gefunden und mitgenommen wurde. Als Andronikos Nox dann zu seiner Freundin Casey Rix führte, sagte sie den beiden wo sie Sylas Wilkes, denjenigen der Anronikos töten wollte, finden würden. Nach dem Sylas aufgespürt wurde, stürmten Nox und Andronikos dessen Bunker und stellten ihn zur Rede. Dort entbrannte dann ein Kampf aus dem Nox und Andronikos als Sieger hervorgingen. Andronikos wollte Rache an Wilkes üben, doch Nox hatte es satt sich von Wilkes beleidigen zu lassen, weshalb er ihn als erstes tötete und das Holocron an sich nahm. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Raumhafen bei Mos Ila und trafen dort noch einam Casey. Diese gestand Andronikos ihre Liebe doch beide wussten, dass ihre Beziehung nicht lange halten würde. Nox wurde auf seinem Schiff, eines Nachts von dem Geist Lord Kalligs geweckt. Dieser teilte ihm mit, dass es ihn viel Kraft koste bei ihm zu sein dann überbrachte er ihm noch die Neuigkeit, dass sich Nox' Meisterin, Darth Zash, zwei neue Schüler geholt hatte. Alderaan Als Nox dann von seiner Meisterin nach Alderaan geschickt wurde um das letzte Artefakt zu bergen, erfuhr er, dass sich dies im Besitz eines ehemaligen Adligen des Hauses Organa befand, der dann zum Jedi wurde. Um Nomar Organa von Coruscant zurück nach Alderaan zu locken, bekam Nox Hilfe von Elana Thul die ihn auf eine Holo-Aufzeichnung hinwies wo Nox erfuhr dass sich Nomar vor 10 Jahren von Rehanna Rist getrennt hatte. Dann stürmte Nox das Hause Rist und bedrohte Rehanna, wo ein Kampf entbrannte. Dann brachte Nox sie dazu, Nomar eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen die ihn nach Alderaan locken sollte. Als dies geschehen war, bekam Nox die Koordinaten des Treffpunkts und tötete dann Rehanna. Als Nox dann in der Killik-Höhle angekommen war, kämpfte er gegen Nomar und tötete diesen. Dann bekam Nox von Elana eine Nachricht wo sie ihn bat, ihren Leibwächter, einen Sith, zu rächen der im Moment gegen viele Jedi im Haus Organa kämpfte. Nox kam gerade in den Palast als er sah wie der Leibwächter zu Boden ging. Dann tötete Nox den Jedi und bekam von Elana die Nachricht, dass er sich zum Dank an den persönlichen Besitztümern vom Haus Thul zu schaffen machen konnte. Bei den Besitztümern befand sich auch das Holocron von Tulak Hord. Nox wurde wieder eines Nachts von Lord Kallig aufgeweckt, dieser warnte ihn das Darth Zash im Tempel der Dunklen Seite viele Rituale vollzogen hatte. Und zum Schluss warnte er ihn noch, er solle sich vor seiner Meisterin und den anderen Sith-Lords hüten - keinem wäre zu trauen. Dann sagte er zu Nox er solle mit einer Mila Escalus sprechen um von ihr ein Geschenk von Lord Kallig abzuholen: Lord Kalligs Lichtschwert. Lord Kalligs Lichtschwert Als Nox im Sternenmeer-casino angekommen war, sprach er mit der dortigen Kellnerin und fragte nach einer Mila Escalus. Die Kellnerin stellte sich vor und sagte sie sei Mila Escalus. Dann sagte Nox er verlange dass Lichtschwert von Lord Kallig zurück, dass vor ein paar Jahrhunderten bei ihrer Familie abgegen worden war, bis sich der rechtmäßige Finde melden würde. Zu Nox' Bedauern sagte Mila sie hätte, dass Lichtschwert nicht mehr in irhem Besitz da ihr Vater all ihre Besitztümer für Alkohol und Spiele ausgegeben hätte, aber sie wüsste wer nun im Besitz des Lichtschwerts war. Gyl Rosen der Anführer einer berüchtigten Straßenbande hatte das Lichtschwert bei einer Runde Sabbak gewonnen. Nachdem Nox alle Mitglieder und Leibwächter von Rosens Gang getötet hatte, tötete Nox schließlich auch Gyl Rosen und nahm das Lichtschwert an sich. Dann bedankte er sich bei Mila Escalus und ging aus dem Casino herraus. Tulak Hords Ritual Nachdem die vier Holocrons im Besitz von Darth Zash waren, sagte sie diesem er solle auf Dromund Kaas in den Tempel der Dunklen Seite kommen und Khem Val mitbringen, damit das Ritual vollzogen werden konnte. thumb|[[Darth Zash' Körper, verdorben von der Dunklen Seite]] Als der Sith-Inquisitor gemeinsam mit seinem treuen Diener im Tempel der Dunklen Seite vor Darth Zash erschien, offenbarte sie ihm, dass die dunkle Seite sie verdorben hatte und Ihr Körper deshalb kurz vor dem Verfall stand. Sie wünschte ihrem Schüler, sie hätte ihm die Wahrheit schon früher offenbart. Dann griff Sie ihren Schüler an und nach einem harten Kampf bei dem Darth Zash besiegt wurde, merkte Lord Nox schnell, dass seine Meisterin sich nicht so schnell geschlagen geben würde. Sie nutzte die Macht um Nox gegen eine harte Steinsäule zu werfen. Dann versuchte sie schnell das Ritual zu vollziehen indem Sie sich und Lord Nox mithilfe der Macht in die Luft hob und ihren Geist aus ihrem Körper entschwinden ließ. Nox, zu benommen und geschwächt, um etwas gegen die pure Kraft seiner Meisterin zu unternehmen wäre dem Ritual zu Opfer gefallen, hätte nicht sein treuer Gefährte eingegriffen. Khem Val rannte auf Darth Zash zu und schlug ihren Körper mit dessen Waffe weg. Die beiden Sith fielen zu Boden, das Ritual war vorrüber. Als Nox aufstand und zu seinem Gefährten ging, sah er zwar dessen Körper jedoch sprach aus diesem nicht Khem sondern Darth Zash. Offensichtlich hatte sich die Strecke verändert, als Darth Zash' Geist genau in dem Moment Nox' Körper übernehmen wollte als Khem Val Darth Zash' Körper angegriffen hatte. Darth Zash' Geist und Khem Vals Geist teilten sich von nun an einen einzigen Körper. Nun drängte Khem Vals Geist den von Zash zurück und war wieder er selbst - zumindest vorrübergehend. Als Nox gerade den Leichnam seiner Meisterin betrachtete, tauchten gerade Darth Zash' neue Schüler und ein paar weiter Sith-Akolythen auf. Als Corrin den Leichnam ihrer Meisterin sah, schrack sie zurück, aus Furcht Nox könnte sie beiden auch noch vernichten wollen. Doch Kaal konfrontierte Lord Nox damit, seine Meisterin getötet zu haben und er nun dafür ihn töten wolle. Die beiden Sith aktivierte ihre Lichtschwertklingen, doch Corrin ging dazwischen und sagte dass sie beide nun Nox neue Schüler seien und er ihre Ausbildung beenden solle. Nox sagte er würde die beiden Leben lassen, wenn sie ihm die Treue schwörten. Dann manifestierte sich Lord Kalligs Geist vor Lord Nox und verlieh ihm den Titel eines Sith-Lords: Nox sollte von nun an Lord Kallig heißen und seiner Familie wieder den Ruhm zukommen lassen, denn sie zu Lord Kalligs Zeit hatte. Khem Val sprach eine Rede für den neuen Lord Kallig und verkündete ihn als Meister des Todes. Somit verneigten sich Khem Val und alle anderen Akolythen gemeinsam mit Corrin und Kaal vor ihrem neuen Meister. Lord Kalligs Geist verschwand in der Zwischenzeit und als Nox aus dem Tempel der Dunklen Seite raus war wurde er von einem Mitglied des Dunklen Rats der Sith kontaktiert. Es war Darth Thanaton, der sich mal mit Nox treffen wollte. Thanaton schlug vor, dass sich die beiden vor dem Grab des Darth Andru treffen sollten. Als der nun zum Sith-Lord ernannte Nox vor dem Grab des längst verstorbenen Sith-Lords auftauchte wartete Darth Thanaton schon auf ihn. Der ältere Sith-Lord erklärte Darth Thanaton ausdrücklich das er ihn tot sehen will. Er stellte Nox auf die Probe, schickte ihn in das Grab des längst verstorbenen Darth Andru und befahl ihm ein Artefakt zu bergen. Nachdem sich Nox durch die Gänge des Grabes gekämpft und alle Kreaturen getötet hatte, die Darth Andrus Artefakte schützen sollten gelangte der Sith in die Grabkammer. Als dieser dann dort das Artefakt an sich nehmen wollte, manifestierte sich vor ihm Darth Andrus Geist der vorhatte Lord Nox zu töten. Nox, am Rande des Todes konnte gerade noch gerettet werden, als Lord Kalligs Geist einsprang und Darth Andru davon abhielt dem unterlegeneren Nox etwas anzutun. Lord Kallig sagte Nox er solle sich in das Grab des längst verstorbenen Sith-Lords Ergast begeben um zu erlernen wie er sich gegen Geister schützen könne. Nachdem Lord Nox aus der Höhle geflohen war, bemerkte dieser das Darth Thanaton verschwunden war - vermutlich in dem Glauben einen Rivalen ausgeschaltet zu haben. Neue Mächte Nachdem Nox in Ergasts Grabkammer im Tempel der Dunklen Seite angekommen war, sah dieser eine riesige leuchtende Pyramide. Er berührte die Pyramide und wurde durch die freigesetzte Kraft der Dunklen Seite fortgeschmissen. Dann manifestierte sich der Geist Ergasts und fragte nach Nox' Anliegen. Nox erklärte, dass er lernen wollte Geister zu binden. Ergast erklärte den Vorgang und gab Nox Anweisungen: Zunächst sollte Nox eine Flasche voll tödlichem Gift austrinken, das Gift gelangte schnell in den Körper des Sith wodurch dieser ohnmächtig wurde. Dann als Nox an der Schwelle des Todes stand, wurde der Geist Nox' von Ergast geweckt. Ergast sagte er würde die Fähigkeit nun beherrschen. Als Nox aufwachte und das Gift mithilfe der dunklen Seite niedergebrannt hatte, nutzte er seine neu erlernte Fähigkeit um Ergast an sich zu binden, damit dieser dessen Stärke besitzen konnte. thumb|Darth Nox nutzt die Fähigkeit [[Machtwandler um Ergast zu binden]] Erste Konfrontation mit Darth Thanaton Nachdem Nox den Sith-Lord Ergast an sich gebunden hatte, begab er sich wieder in die Grabkammer von Darth Andru. Andru der ihn bereits erwartet hatte, griff ihn wieder an - jedoch zeigten dessen Angriffe diesmal keine Wirkung. Nox rächte sich an Andru indem er ihn, wie zuvor bereits bei Ergast, mithilfe des Machtwandelns an sich band. Nox spürte seine neu gewonnenen Kräfte und war sich sicher, es mit Darth Thanaton aufnehmen zu können. Darth Nox begab sich in die Zitadelle der Sith und rannte in Darth Thanatons Büro. Thanaton war erstaunt, dass Nox noch am Leben war. Als Thanaton versuchte Nox' Geist zu brechen schaffte es Nox sich dank seiner neu gewonnenen Kräfte erfolgreich zu verteidigen. Doch Nox war nicht stark genug Thanaton zu besiegen, weshalb Nox geschwächt zu Boden ging. Darth Thanaton befahl seinen beiden Schülern Nox zu töten, damit dieser nicht in die Sache hineinverwickelt werden konnte. Als Thanatons Schüler kurz davor waren Nox zu enthaupten platzten Corrin und Kaal herrein und beschützten Nox vor dessen Feinden. Nachdem sie Nox geschwächt auf sein Schiff gebracht hatten und sie alle nun den Raumhafen Dromund Kaas' verlassen hatten, planten sie, sich an einem anderen Treffpunkt zu einer späteren Zeit wiederzufinden. Darth Nox überlegte inzwischen was er tun solle um Darth Thanaton beim nächsten Duell nicht mehr ganz so schwach gegenüber zu treten. Darth Zash' Geist gewann die Oberhand über Khem Vals Körper und schlug vor, dass Nox noch mehr Geister binden solle. Sie sagte sie hätte gehört dass sich auf Taris der Geist eines dunklen Jedi befinden solle. Dort würde Nox mit der Suche beginnen. Taris Als Nox auf Taris angekommen war, sprach er mit einem Soldaten der ihm mitteilte dass ihn ein junger Offizier gerne sehen würde. Als Nox dann vor dem jungen Offizier stand, erzählte er ihm, dass es seine Pflicht sei einem Sith-Lord zu helfen. Somit erzählte Nox dass er auf der Suche nach dem Macht-Geist des dunklen Jedi Kalatosh Zavros wäre. Der Offizier sagte, da könne er ihm nicht helfen aber wenn der Sith auf der Suche nach einer Schülerin wäre, könnte er ihm weiterhelfen. Nox hörte gespannt zu. Der junge Offizier erzählte von einer jungen Togruta, Ashara Zavros, die eine Padawan-Schülerin sei und von den Jedi auf Taris ausgebildet wurde. Er sagte Nox müsse zuerst die ganzen Datenpads finden wo die Trainingsaufzeichnungen gespeichert wären um mehr über die junge Jedi zu erfahren. Dann, nachdem Nox alle drei Aufzeichnungen gefunden und angesehen hatte, hatte er schon ein klares Bild von der jungen Jedi: Sie war stürmisch, ungeduldig und etwas aggressiv - perfekt für ihn, und nicht geeignet für die Jedi. Nachdem sich der Sith-Lord noch einmal mit dem jungen Offizier beraten hatte, suchte Nox nach dem Sith-Holocron eines längst verstorbenen Sith-Lords um Ashara aus der Reserve locken zu können. Nachdem das Holocrons gefunden wart, kontaktierte Nox Ashara per Holokom und berichtete ihr, dass er sich mit ihr treffen wolle um ihr das Holocron eines Sith-Lords zu geben. Er reagierte auf keine ihrer Fragen und legte einfach auf. Der Anreiz ein Sith-Holocron ihren Meistern bringen zu können, wäre schon Grund genug bei dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt aufzutauchen - vorallem weil er sich inmitten eines republikanischen Lagers befand. Dann als Ashara auftauchte und nach dem Holocron fragte, übergab Nox ihr das uralte Sith-Holocron und sah zu wie sie die dunkle Seite in sich einkehren ließ. Dann nutzte Nox seine Chance und fragte sie ob sie ihn zum Macht-Geist von Kalatosh Zavros bringen würde. Als Ashara dann aufblickte erkannte sie, dass sie mit einem Lord der Sith sprach. Sie rannte davon und alarmierte die Wachen, damit Nox ihr nicht folgen konnte. Nox erledigte die Wachen und nahm ihre Fährte auf. Dann erstattete er dem jungen Offizier Bericht und sagte ihm wie er weiter vorgehen würde. Dann nachdem Nox Asharas Fährte bis hin zu einem großen Rohr verfolgt hatte, dass in eine Art Bunker zu führen schien, sah er aus sicherer Entfernung zu wie Ashara von ihrem Meister Ryen und einem anderen Jedi-Meister den Nox nicht kannte, zurechtgewiesen wurde. Dann trat Nox aus seinem sicheren Versteck und ging auf die Jedi-Meister zu und griff die beiden an. Darth Nox ging aus diesem Kampf als Sieger hervor und rekrutierte Ashara nach anfänglichem Zögern als Schülerin. Dann sah Nox wie der junge Offizier mit ein paar imperialen Soldaten auftauchte. Nox sagte es wäre schon alles erledigt, doch die Soldaten zielten auf Nox und der Offizier sagte, er wäre eigentlich ein Agent von Darth Thanaton und beauftragt worden, Nox zu töten. Darth Nox ließ sich dies nicht gefallen und tötete zusammen mit seiner neuen Schülerin die Soldaten und den jungen Offizier. Nachdem dies geschehen war, bat Nox Ashara Kalatosh Zavros zu rufen. Nachdem dieser erschien nutzte Nox die Fähigkeit Machtwandler um Kalatosh zu binden und seine Kräfte für sich zu nutzen. Quesh Nachdem Nox und Ashara auf Darth Nox' Schiff angekommen waren, erhielt Darth Nox eine Nachricht von Corrin und Kaal in der die beiden berichteten, Darth Thanaton hätte sie gefunden und würde die beiden im Orbit des Planeten Quesh angreifen, dann sagten sie sie würden eine Rettungskapsel nehmen und auf dem Planeten landen, sie würden ein Notsignal hinterlassen damit Nox sie finden würde. Als Nox auf dem Planeten gelandet war, bekam er zunächst eine Spritze die ihn vorrübergehend vor den giftigen Dämpfen des Planeten schützen sollte. Dann als Nox das Signal zurückverfolgt hatte, kam er in einen Raum in dessen Mitte ein Sith-Lord stand. In einer Ecke des Raumes sah Nox die Leichen seiner beiden Schüler. Der Sith, Lord Cineratus, sagte die beiden hätten gut gekämpft, doch wären sie zu schwach gewesen um zu überleben. Dann wurde der Sith von Nox angegriffen, der ihn auch sofort ausschaltete. Nox trauerte ein wenig um den Verlust der beiden Sith, und kehrte dann zu seinem Schiff zurück. Auf seinem Schiff berichtete er dann seiner Crew von seinem Verlust, daraufhin schlug Nox' alte Meisterin vor, er könne nach Korriban zu seinem alten Meister Harkun reisen und sich nach einem neuen Schützling umsehen. Diesen Plan setzte er sofort in die Tat um. Eine Auswahl an Schülern Auf Korriban suchte Nox wie vorgeschlagen, Harkun auf und traf ihn in der Landebucht. Dieser stellte ihm die neuen Anwärter vor, die angekommen waren: Ein Twi'lek namens Serefiss, Agog, ein Mensch namens Jaxun und ein Kaleesh namens Xalek. Harkun erklärte Nox er würde ihn kontaktieren, sobald die Anwärte ihre Prüfungen abgeschlossen hätten. Der letzte Geist Als Darth Nox auf sein Schiff zurückkehrte, schwor er sich Corrin und Kaal zu rächen. Dann kamen Andronikos und Ashara zu Nox und erzählten von der Legende der Starrunner. Die Starrunner, ein sagenumwobenes Schiff, sollte einst ein paar Sith-Artefakte über dem Planeten Hoth ausliefern. Laut den Legenden soll das Schiff plötzlich seinen eigenen Willen gehabt haben und dafür gesorgt haben, dass das Schiff mitsamt Crew auf den Eisplaneten kracht. Allerlei Anzeichen für einen Macht-Geist. Darth Nox gab die Koordinaten des Eisplaneten Hoth ein und landete auf diesem. Nox bekam wärmende Kleidung, da auf dem Planeten Temperaturen von bis zu -20°C herrschen. Nachdem Nox die Kommandobasis des Planeten erreicht hatte, befragte er Sergeant Lore ob er wisse wo sich auf dem Planeten Machtgeister befinden würden. Dieser verneinte dessen Antwort, sagte jedoch dass ein gewisser Talos Drellik wissen könnte wo sich der Macht-Geist befände. Nachdem Nox Drelliks Truppen eingeholt hatte, bemerkt dieser das Drellik nach einem verborgenen Sith-Tempel suchte. Nox schilderte Drellik das Problem und bekam von diesem Koordinaten. Nox untersuchte bestimmte Stellen des Planeten um den genauen Standort der Starrunner berechnen zu können. Nachdem sie an den Standort gelangt waren fanden sie ein Schiff, doch es war nicht die Starrunner, dann sahen sie den letzten verblieben Kodex-eintrag des Schiffes durch und fanden die Nachricht eines Captain Quellon, der berichtete das Schiff hätte seinen eigenen Willen erlangt. Anscheinend wären die Kodex-einträge der Schiffe vertauscht worden. Und der Eintrag war nicht ganz vollständig, nachdem Nox Drellik kontaktiert hatte sagte dieser der Eintrag wäre unvollständig und Nox sollte mal die Ortolaner befragen, da die diese Eiswüste am besten kannten. Als Nox die Höhle der Ortolaner gefunden hatte, und mit deren Anführer sprechen wollte schimmerte dieser rötlich und sagte, er wäre Horak-mul, rechte Hand des Ludo Kressh und wüsste weshalb Nox hier sei. Er sagte auch er würde sich nicht einfach so binden lassen. Er sagte Nox er müsse in Naga Sadows Tempel gelangen und dort alle Artefakte zerstören, erst dann würde er ihm sagen wo sich die Starrunner befände. Nox und Drellik taten wie geheißen und zerstörten die Artefakte und kämpften gegen Naga Sadows Attentäterdroiden. Dann tauchte ein weiterer Droide auf, doch dieser schimmerte genauso rötlich wie der Ortolaner und Horak-mul gratulierte den beiden und gab ihnen die Koordinaten der Starrunner. Dann nachdem Nox die Kaleesh in dem Schiff getötet hatte, tauchte Horak-mul auf und sagte er würde sich erst binden lassen wenn Nox freiwillig sein Blut vergießen würde. Nox weigerte sich und Horak-mul rief weitere acht Kaleesh die Nox angriffen, doch Nox war mächtig genug sie alle zu vernichten. Nun fürchtete sich Horak-mul etwas vor Nox und dessen Zorn, und zur Strafe wurde Horak-mul von Darth Nox gebunden. Nox kehrte auf sein Schiff zurück und rief eine Teambesprechung zusammen. Er schlug vor, dass er nun Darth Thanaton in dessen privaten Gemächern angreifen und töten würde. Alle stimmten zu. Hintergangen Als Darth Nox nach Dromund Kaas zurückkehrte und in Darth Thanatons Gemächer eindrang, sah er dessen neuen Schüler meditieren und Thanaton erwartete Nox wohl schon. Dann schickte Thanaton seinen Schüler Rolan auf Nox los, doch dieser war schnell besiegt. Als Nox dann die Kraft der gebundenen Geister gegen Thanaton einsetzen wollte, hintergingen diese ihn und er verlor die Kontrolle. Die Geister bündelten ihre Kräfte und lösten eine Explosion aus von dessen Wucht Thanaton gegen die Wand geschmettert wurde. Da Nox im Zentrum der Explosion war, passierte ihm nicht so viel. Nachdem die Energie verrauscht war, taumelte Nox und fiel zu Boden. Die Geister sagten nun hätten sie ihren Spaß und würden dafür sorgen, dass er langsam stirbt. Nox wurde ohnmächtig und spürte wie allmählig alles Leben aus seinem Körper wich. Dann wurde Nox von dessen Team gefunden und wachte auf. Er stellte fest, dass Thanaton geflohen war und sein Team sagte, Thanaton hätte würde glauben er wäre tot. Dann brachten sie ihn auf sein Schiff. Darth Nox erklärte sein Problem und stellte fest, dass er die Geister in seinem Kopf hören und sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Zashs Geist drängte sich wieder mal vor den von Khem und sagte sie hätte schon einmal von so etwas gehört. Es handele sich dabei um eine Krankheit, die einst ebenfalls ein Sith-Lord gehabt hätte. Sie sagte Nox solle sich in die geheime Bibliothek Darth Thanatons begeben und dort nach dem Holocron eines verstorbenen Sith-Lords suchen. Doch bevor Zash weiterreden konnte, wurde sie von Khem zurück gedrängt der sich abfällig über Nox' ehemealige Meisterin äußerte. Somit begab sich Nox zurück nach Dromund Kaas um nach dem besagten Holocron zu suchen. Heilung der Krankheit Nachdem Nox in Thanatons geheime Bibliothek runter gefahren war, wurde er von ein paar Wachen entdeckt die fragten was er hier unten mache. Offensichtlich wussten sie nichts von dem vergangenen Machtkampf zwischen ihm und Thanaton. Daher nutzte Nox seine Chance, und manipulierte die Wachen mithilfe der Macht und sagte ihnen er wäre im Auftrag des Darth Thanaton hier. Darth Nox fand zwei Holocrons von zwei verstorbenen, dennoch sehr mächtigen Sith-Lords die beide unter der selben Krankheit litten, wie auch Darth Nox. Zuerst verfolgte Nox die Spur des Darth Iratus nach Belsavis. Belsavis Dort wurde Nox von einem Kontaktmann zu einer Gruppe Nikto geführt, die beide mit Nox' ehemaliger Meisterin Zash befreundet gewesen waren. Die schickten Nox zu einem Rakata, Warden Gorshaa, einem der letzten wenigen Verbliebenen seiner Spezies. Dieser Rakata erklärte Nox, er könne im helfen. Doch müsste er sich zuvor beweisen und ein paar Attentäter-Droiden beseitigen. Nachdem dies geschehen war, verwies der Rakata Nox zu einer der geheimen Maschinen die die Rakata gebaut hatten, und die sich in einer Höhle befand. Dort gelangte Nox zu einem seltsamen Gerät, dass wie alle Geräte der Rakata auch der Technik des Imperiums weit überlegen war. Dieses Gerät nannte sich selbst Mutter. Die Maschine sagte, sie hätte alles Leben auf Belsavis erschaffen und dass alles Leben dieses Planeten ihre Kinder wären. Die Mutter erklärte sich nur allzu gern bereit Nox zu helfen, da sie auch Nox als eines ihrer Kinder ansah. Nox stellte sich in die Maschine und erlitt fürchterliche Schmerzen und als Nox stark geschwächt wieder aus der Maschine kam, sagte die Mutter das sie nur Nox Körper hatte heilen können. Dann als Nox auf sein Schiff zurückkehrte wurde er von einem Moff des Imperiums kontaktiert. Der Moff stellte sich als Valion Pyron vor, und er hätte vor Darth Nox bei seinem Kampf gegen Darth Thanaton zu unterstützen. Der Moff empfand große Verachtung gegenüber Thanaton, da dieser nicht mit Thanatons Denkweise einverstanden war, mit dessen Regeln und vorallem nicht wie er diesen Krieg führte. Thanaton hing zu sehr an den alten Regeln des Ordens und mit solch einer Denkweise würde das Imperium den Krieg verlieren, der Moff sagte jemand neues, frischeres sollte an die Spitze kommen und die alten Regeln durch neue ersetzen. Darth Nox willigte zu und Pyron sagte er würde sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt unter einer sicheren Leitung melden. Voss Darth Nox folgte nun den Spuren des Darth Vilus, nach Voss. Dort wurde er an seinem Hangar von einem Voss namens Sor-Nek konfrontiert, der sagte er hätte nicht kommen dürfen, er würde Unheil über die Voss bringen. Doch Nox ließ sich nicht beirren und flog dennoch auf den Planeten. In Voss-Ka angelangt gelangte er in das Gebäude der imperialen Botschafterin und Forscherin Athelis Kallis, die zwar ein Sith war, jedoch als eine der wenigen ihrer Spezies nicht die Macht beherrschte. Sie sprach gerade mit einem Sicherheitsoffizier namens Rul Jophen, der sich sogleich bei Nox' Anblick verbeugte und vorstellte, und dann ging. Er erklärte ihr das Problem und sie schickte ihn zu einem Voss-Clan und dieser sagte ihm er müsse in das Albtraumland. Doch damit er nicht in das Gebiet der Albtraumlande reisen müsse, sagten sie ihm er müsse nur ihren Voss-Stein berühren um dort hinzugelangen. In den Albtraumlanden angelangt war Nox sehr erstaunt. Er befand sich offensichtlich immernoch in der Höhle, doch leuchtete sie golden und dort tauchten dann auch Lebewesen auf, die man unter normalen Umständen auf Voss sieht, doch leuchteten diese ebenfalls golden und deren Augen rot. Darth Nox musste zunächst ein paar dieser Albtraum-Wesen eliminieren, um seinem Vorhaben weiterzuhelfen. Nachdem die erste Gruppe von Albtraum-Wesen getötet worden war, erschien die Gestalt von Rylee Dray, die sich darüber beklagte dass Nox so wenig Zeit mit ihr verbracht hätte. Dann verwandelte sie sich in einen Wampa der Nox Angst einjagen sollte, doch Nox ließ sich nicht beirren und der Wampa verwandelte sich in Ergast der gegen Nox kämpfte. Nox gewann den Kampf und sah wie Ergast wieder verschwand, das ging dann auch mit Andru, Kalatosh und Horak-Mul so, die sich jeweils in Personen aus Nox' Leben verwandelten wie z.B. Zash, Nomar Organa und Thanaton. Nox besiegte sie alle doch dann kam Horak-Mul, mit den Gestalten von Nomar Organa, Zash und Thanaton und kreiste Nox ein. Horak-Mul versuchte mit den anderen auf Nox' Geist zuzugreifen, und Nox wurde in die normale Welt zurückgeschickt. Der Voss-Anführer sagte er hätte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der wieder von den Albtraumlanden zurückgekehrt war. Nox gehöre nun zum Stamm der Voss. Da Nox jedoch nicht wollte, dass jemand herausfände, wo er gewesen sei und mit wem er gesprochen habe, tötete Nox alle Voss in der Höhle um über jeden Verdacht erhaben zu sein. Dann ging Nox in den heiligen Schrein der Voss, wo ihm ein verstorbener Mystiker (also ein Macht-Geist eines Voss) im helfen sollte, seine Krankheit zu heilen. Doch als Nox diesen Geist rief, macht der Geist Nox klar, er wolle ihm nicht helfen, und er werde es auch nicht. Da Nox somit keinen anderen Nutzen in dem Geist sah, als durch ihn stärker zu werden, band der den Geist an sich und wurde noch stärker. Als Nox dann in das Gebäude der imperialen Forscherin zurückkehrte, sah er dass es von ein paar Voss-Soldaten, angeführt von Lucen-Tok, durchsucht wurde. Nox sagte den Soldaten sie sollten besser nicht nochmal seine Mission unterbrechen sonst würde er ihnen nämlich ihre Knochen brechen. Daraufhin griffen die Soldaten, offensichtlich erzürnt von ihrem Gast so behandelt zu werden, den Sith-Lord an. Jedoch war der Kampf schnell für Nox gewonnen und seine Gegner tot. Dann fragte Nox nach weiteren Informationen um seine Krankheit zu heilen und die Sith erzählte ihm von einen Traumland-Stein, der die Macht hätte jedes Lebewesen zu heilen oder zu töten, je nachdem wie es ihm beliebt. Aber der Stein könne nur von einem Gormak verwendet werden, und zufälligerweise gab es auf dem Planeten einen Gormak der seltsamerweise in der Lage war die Macht zu nutzen. Nox spürte den Gormak, Hadrik, in den Albtraumlanden auf, und bat ihn ihm zu helfen, doch im Austausch sollte Nox dem Gormak die Flucht von diesem Planeten ermöglichen. Der Gormak sagte er habe genug von diesem Krieg und dass die Korruption, die der Gormak Sel-Makor nannte, sie alle nur umbringen würde und stärker werden würde, wenn dieser Krieg weiterginge. Also half Hadrik Nox, in den finstersten Teil der Albtraumlande zu gelangen, wodurch Nox seine Geister rufen könnte. Nox bekämpfte alle Geister, und nachdem er sie besiegt hatte, hielt er diesen Stein in den Händen, und die Geister kehrten in Nox Körper zurück. Nun war Nox geheilt. Nox geleitete Hadrik den Hangar wo sein Schiff stand, doch wurde er dort von Rul Jophen und Sor-Nek aufgehalten. Sor-Nek redete auf Nox ein und drohte öffentlich zu machen, dass das Imperium mehr den Gormaks zugeneigt war als den Voss. Doch Nox hatte genug von alledem und benutzte die Gedankentricks um den Geist des Voss zu manipulieren und dazu zu bringen, nur gutes über das Imperium zu sagen und zu glauben er hätte nie einen Gormak gesehen. Rul Jophen bedankte sich für alles und geleitete den Voss nach draußen. Dann setzte Nox den Gormak auf einem fernen Planeten ab, wo er glücklich und zufrieden leben würde. Eine Woche später erhielt Nox den Brief dass es Hadrik besser denn je gehen würde, und er ihm danken würde. Das Kaggath Hinter den Kulissen * Darth Nox ist in dem MMORPG The Old Republic der spielbare Hauptcharakter der Klasse des Sith-Inquisitors. * Je nach Spielweise wird am Ende der Story der Name von Darth Nox unterschiedlich bekannt gegeben: #'Darth Nox': Diesen Namen bekommt der Spieler wenn sich dieser der dunklen Seite zuwendet. #'Darth Ocultus': Diesen Namen bekommt der Spieler wenn dieser weder auf der hellen noch auf der dunklen Seite wandelt, wenn er neutral ist. #'Darth Imperius': Diesen Namen bekommt der Spieler wenn sich dieser der hellen Seite zuwendet. Quellen *''The Old Republic'' en:Darth Nox Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Das Sith-Imperium Kategorie:Mitglieder des Dunklen Rates Kategorie:Sith-Imperiale